


Ploy

by SkeletonWoman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWoman/pseuds/SkeletonWoman
Summary: It's just games, games to win the others heart, games to prove they aren't in love, games to keep the other close enough to hold.





	

“Chris!” Eva whines, dragging his name out while her forehead wrinkles. He can’t help himself as he presses his lips to hers, just a barely there brush but enough, for now.

“Why?” He asks, just to pester her, to keep her from noticing just how easily he’ll give in to anything she wants.

“Because Noora said she wants to go home, and the others want to too.” She explains, her fingers playing with the neckline of his shirt, sliding up and down over his shoulders.

“What if I was leaving now too?” He says, and she seems to think on this, staring at his shirt for a long moment, pouting. Suddenly, the party doesn’t seem that exciting anymore. The girls that fill the room, shooting him loaded glances, don’t seem that enticing.

“I don’t want to sleep over, Chris!” She whines, bouncing slightly on her toes and he can’t help but laugh.

“I’ll take you home.” He sighs, dragging the breath out like it’s a huge inconvenience. Just to keep her off the scent.

“Now?” She chirps, delighted and happy once again, her fingers flicking at the button on his shirt. “Can we go now?”

He stares at her a moment, leaning forward just an inch and she leans in with him, her eyes falling closed as their foreheads meet. Inhaling slowly, he tries to memorise the feeling of her in this moment, affectionate and happy with him.

“If you want to.” He says softly, unable to pull away.

“Yay!” She cheers, whispering, and he chuckles, leaning back so he can meet her sparking eyes. She beams at him, kissing his lips hard before pulling from his embrace and charging for the entryway. “The coats, Chris, we have to get the coats!”

He follows her strawberry blonde head through the crowds, trying to remain as casual as he can with the tunnel vision he’s caught in.

“Come _on_ , Chris!” She whines, standing by the door and bouncing from foot to foot, frowning at him.

“How much did you have tonight?” He frowns, staring at her as he throws his jacket over his shoulders and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“More than enough, you’d say. No, I’d say.” She pauses, blinking at the stairs underfoot. “Sana and Noora and you and me, we’d say too much. I mean, more than enough.”

She looks up, grinning at him crazily and he can’t help grinning back.

“You’re right.” He mumbles, and she cheers, laughing. “Let’s get in the car, hey, princess?”

She gasps loudly, staring at him as he holds the door open for her. Wordlessly, she plonks herself into the seat, still staring at him with a gaping mouth and he tries not to react, instead closing the door. Climbing in his side, she’s still staring at him.

“Oh?”

“You called me princess.” She whispers softly, her hand reaching out and catching his forearm as tears fill her eyes. Panic courses through him that he’s made her cry. He’s known enough drunk crying girls to know it’s hard to bring them back.

“It was so cute!” She roars, shaking his arm roughly and he can’t help himself from barking a laugh, looking away to quickly look back to where she’s still grinning manically.

“W-what?” He splutters and she nods, biting her bottom him and blinking at him. “Oh, man, you’re gone.”

 

 

 

 

 

“That’s my room! For when you visit next.” She says, dragging him past her front door to stare at the small window at the back of the house, level with the ground. She smiles at him before heading straight for it and he has to catch her, reeling her back to his chest.

“Hey, where are you going? Can’t we use the front door?” He asks softly and she gapes at him, patting his chest excitedly and nodding.

“We can, we can! Come on, Chris.” She laughs, grabbing his hand and dragging him back around the house. Coming to a stop, she stares at the dark stoop and door, hesitating. “Can you walk me in?”

“Of course.” He says instantly, without thinking. She smiles at him, rising to her toes and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, before leading him up the stairs.

“Here you go.” She pronounces, dropping the keys into his hand and waiting as he unlocks the door for her. “My room is this way.”

Chris follows her easily, glancing around to take in as much as he can of the house, even in the dark, before it’s once again barred from him forever. He likes it.

“My room!” She announces, throwing her arms wide and he captures her waist, pulling her against him so she’ll stop blocking the view, and he can’t help grinning. Eva Mohns room. He’s made it, if just for now.

“You going to bed now?” He asks gently and she hums, glaring at nothing in particular.

“No. So much to do.” She whines, escaping his grip and heading straight for what he assumes is the bathroom. “Follow me, jeez.”

“Sorry.” He mutters, leaning against the door frame and she nods, pulling out a peel and reseal packet. He watches her pull out a wet wipe, likely for removing makeup, and rub her face. This moment is the strangest. Where he can’t stop watching her because she’s suddenly the cutest thing he’s ever seen. The slow swaying like she can still hear music, the faces she’s pulling as she scrubs, even the way she keeps glancing over to check if he’s still there, is the strangest and sweetest.

“Clean?” He asks, smirking as she throws the horribly coloured wipe into a bin and she grins, nodding, her face pale, undefined and perhaps a little pimpled, but still so beautiful. “All done?”

“No, no!” She says, pushing past him for the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’ve cleaned your face, got your water, turned off all the lights and locked all the doors.” He yawns, scratching his chin and blinking at her sleepily. “Ready for bed?”

“One last thing.” She yawns, smiling at him and peeling her shirt over her head. Chris waits, patient and totally okay with this, watching her turn away and unclip her bra, shimmying out of her hotpants and stockings.

“Now?”

“Wait.” She groans, crossing to the hangers in her closet and grabbing a shirt from a pile on the bottom, tugging the material over her head and turning to him, grinning.

“Now?” He asks again and she shakes her head, crossing to him and looking him over.

“Can I have this?” She requests softly, tugging on the hoodie under his jacket and he blinks at her.

“Well… Not really.” He hesitates, glancing at the night outside her small window.

“It’ll be warmer tomorrow; you won’t need it.” She pleads, tugging at the material and sliding her hands under his jackets and over his back. “C’mon, Chris. It smells nice.”

For a moment, he’s ready to deny her entirely until he realizes what she’s said. She wants his hoodie cause it smells like him. Well, she said nice, but she meant him.

“Fine.” He mutters, giving in and pulling away from her tiny hands and octopus touch to pull it off.

“Great!” She claps, throwing it away the moment it’s in her hands and pulling at his shirt.

“Eva- Eva, I’m not going to sleep with you.” He panics, because sure he’s never not wanted to sleep with a girl and he really wants to sleep with Eva right now, but she’s so drunk and she hates him so much, usually.

“Wh- Where are you gonna sleep then?” She frowns, glancing around her room curiously. Like she thinks there’s another bed in here.

“At my home.” He says slowly and she glares at him.

“I’m not stupid. And you should stay here. With me, please.”

“Was this a ploy to get me here?” He gapes, laughing incredulously and she scowls at him, pushing away and diving onto her bed. “It so was. You want to cuddle with me.”

“I don’t!”

Chris shakes his head, staring at her in joyous surprise. Without hesitating, he throws his shirt off and kicks off his jeans. Climbing onto the bed, he crawls up beside her and presses his forehead to hers, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“This is cute as shit.” He growls softly and she laughs, gasping a little and staring at him with big eyes. Shuffling back some and under her blankets, he throws his arms wide. “Okay, get over here, we’re both tired and we’re going to cuddle.”

She giggles, scrambling under the blankets and tucking herself against his chest, squeaking happily when he grabs her butt, using it to pull her half on him, before wrapping his arms around her middle.

“Night, princess.”

“Night, Penetrator Chris.”

He can’t help but groan.

 

 

 

Evas lips brush his throat, her body draped over his enough that he can’t breath.

“Eva.” He whispers, trying to carefully slide her off his chest, only for her to moan and clutch him tighter. “Princess, c’mon.”

“Shh.” She mumbles, squeezing his chest tightly. Wiggling half an inch over, she slides off his chest and he inhales sharply, trying not to make too much relief filled noise.

“Chris.” She whines softly, eyes still closed and he freezes, staring at her. She can’t be asleep. That can’t have been real.

“Eva?” He asks softly and her eyes blink open, a yawn escaping her before she spots him and freezes, her lips parted in surprise.

“You’re in my bed.” She blinks, eyes drifting to his chest before she darts them back to his face. “And you haven’t got a shirt on. Oh God, we didn’t have sex did we?”

“You’ve got clothes on.” He points out blandly and she glances down, nodding slowly.

“I do.” She mumbles and he tries not panic. What is the next move here? He’s never slept over at a girls house, especially without sex. Even Iben only ever came to his, and she usually had things to do in the morning that had her leaving before he was even awake.

“Do you have something to do today?” He asks stupidly, trying to keep his cringing inwards. What kind of idiot?

“No?” She says slowly, sliding an arm under her pillow and tucking it under her head. “Why? Are you trying to spend the day with me?”

“I- Uh-” He fumbles, his eyes darting all over the ceiling and she laughs softly. “You were really drunk last night and made me sleep over, that’s why I’m here. And now it’s morning and I really don’t know what the protocol is.”

Eva stares at him a long moment, the corners of her lips twitching slightly.

“The protocol is you can leave if you want, or stay if you want, but if you stay you have to make breakfast.” She says decidedly, sitting up and rubbing a hand on her hair. “I’ll take jam toast if you can’t manage better.”

“I can make waffles.” He offers almost shyly, sitting up beside her and she beams at him, rubbing her face roughly.

“Waffles for breakfast, what a treat.” She laughs, clambering from the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Chris watches her, helplessly, when it hits him. She’s chipper. He’d heard on more than one occasion, third hand from William that Eva always had terrible hangovers- which usually ended up with Noora spending the morning looking after her and making William whine endlessly.

“You don’t seem sick.” He says before thinking and she pokes her head out the door, mouth filled with a toothbrush and toothpaste foam, eyebrows raised. “You’re not hungover.”

“I wasn’t too drunk.” She calls, and he wonders at her expression in the following silence. “I mean- I was… But I wasn’t…”

Chris stares at the blankets over his legs and smiles. Sliding from under the covers, he pads up the stairs and into her kitchen. Might as well start breakfast.

 


End file.
